Editor's pick
On the Front Page, you could see five series that are listed; refreshing brings up more. Those series met the promo guidelines and were put into a pool for rotation on the front page to help members promote their series. There is the misconception that these series are Editor's Pick series. Outstanding series chosen by the editors were featured at the top of the Editor's Pick page and the blurbs were created by the editors themselves. What is a Series Promo? How do I Make one? These are unrelated to Editor's Pick series and are made by the user rather than a site developer to promote their own series under the Featured Series banner on the front page. Series the editors sele ct are seen on the Editor's Pick page and the promos are created by them. In order to promote your series, you must make Series Promo for that series. For more information on that, click here. .How do I Submit One? First, click on the series that you want to make a promo for. On the top middle are the words series options; click on the one that says Series Promo. Then, a Promo Builder will come up.Inside the builder is a rectangle with rounded edges. This is a blurb, or the place where you design your Promo. Once you're finished making a Promo, submit it. If the site developers feel it meets the promo requirements, it will go into a pool to be rotated with others at random on the from page under the Featured Series banner. Series promo should really be it's own article as it differs from an Editor's Pick series which is chosen as exemplary same as an Editor's Pick strip would be. How Do I get Editor's Pick? In order to get a comic featured, you don't really have to do anything in particular; all you need is a good comic. The editors choose which comics get to be an Editor's pick. They also will feature series which are shown at the top of the Editor's Pick page. This is different from the series promos that users make for their series and are seen on the front page under the Featured Series banner (which are rotated from a pool of series promos that merely have to meet the promo guidelines). Are they accepting new series? The devs have said that they are not accepting any more series until the new front page system is released. The new front page system is currently being worked on by the devs and we have no estimated release date at this time. Where are the Featured Stuff? If you click on a genre from the genre bar, you will see the editor's pick for that genre. The Series Promo is on the front page, under a caption that says 'Featured Series'. There should be five series displayed and is unrelated to being chosen by an editor. If you want to see more, refresh the page. More should appear Guidelines Not all series are featured, of course. The ones that are are chosen at the descretion of the site's Developers. To be eligible, your series and its Promo must meet the following criteria: *The blur must be clear and attractively designed. *The blurb must contain the series title. *The blurb frame must not be moved. *The Space outside the blurb Must be white. *No Artwork outside (or on top of) the blurb frame. *The series must be well-composed with compelling content. *The series must include at least 5 published episodes. *The series must have universal appeal (i.e. No inside jokes). *Series must either be currently active with new episodes published frequently, or have reached a satisfactory conclusion. Once you save, it will say the following: "This is a promotional blurb for a series. You can submit it to nominate your series to be featured on the front page.Nominating a series does not guarantee it will be featured!Featured series are chosen according to the following criteria: *Series must include at least 5 published episodes *Universal appeal - no inside jokes *Series must either be currently active with new episodes published frequently, or have reached a satisfactory conclusion *Blurbs must be clear and attractively designed Selected series will be featured at the discretion of the Bitstrips editorial staff." There are no rules for a strip or series to be picked other than that it should be outstanding enough that the editors choose it. Notes *Most of the featured series/comics are from 2008 to 2010. However, in a 2013 update, more recent series were added, such as Captin's "Professor Dad" and "076" by 1Life0Conts. Category:Front page